


Hello Pretty Lady

by MagicalPixie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPixie/pseuds/MagicalPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Asami met Korra before Mako? Lots of cute lady lovin' that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Pretty Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the beginning of the series not long after Korra arrives in Republic City and moves in with Tenzin. I started this back when I first started watching LoK and then never actually continued it until after finishing the series, so be aware that I'm pretty rusty on my early Korra details ;;; This is a WIP that I intend to lead to smut.

It was a beautiful day in Republic City. The setting sun that shone overhead was warm and bright, but the perpetual breeze that always seemed to be present within the bustling streets offset the heat, making it more bearable. Walking along one of those streets was Avatar Korra. She was alone, which was odd considering that she was usually seen either with her pro-bending teammates Mako and Bolin, or with her teacher, the great airbender Tenzin. However, today her friends and family would be found elsewhere in the city, which left the Avatar free to roam the streets in peace.

Korra was making her way through the city toward Air Temple Island at a hurried pace, the red-orange hue in the evening sky signaling her to return home before Tenzin started to worry about her. She weaved her way expertly through the crowd of people walking back to their homes following a long day of work. A glance at the sky overhead was enough to tell her that she still had about an hour before sundown but, being the Avatar, Korra knew there was always a chance that complications would arise to make her late coming home. While she would have liked to enjoy her day off from training a little longer, just the thought of another lecture from Tenzin on the critical nature of punctuality was enough to increase her somewhat leisurely pace.

Just as Korra was about to reach the lake in which Air Temple Island resided, she spotted another person walking down the street towards her. On any other day, Korra would have mostly ignored the stranger, perhaps mustering up a quick smile before she continued on her way. However, this person, this girl, was different. Something about her startlingly black hair and vibrant makeup was enough to stop Korra dead in her tracks. The person, who had clearly noticed that Korra was openly staring at her, stopped as well.

“May I help you?” she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Korra was momentarily distracted by the way that her soft-looking hair cascaded over her shoulders before she thought to reply.

“Not at all! I mean- sorry for bothering you,” she stammered. The other girl raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, really? Because I usually only get that look when it’s on the face of a man about to ask me out.” Korra felt her face heating up, but before she could stumble out a hasty reply, she was cut off. “Lucky for you, you’re not that bad looking. I’m Asami. Asami Sato. What can I call you?”

Korra was about to reply with her name when, suddenly, someone crashed into her from behind. Normally, Korra would be able to respond immediately to her attacker, but since she was so distracted by this Asami, she didn’t even notice she was losing her balance until it was too late. With a shout of surprise, Korra toppled over– right into a stagnant puddle of water by the edge of the road.  Spluttering, she raised herself up off the ground only to see a pristine sleeve offering her a hand. With an embarrassed “thanks”, Korra took Asami’s hand and let her help her up. As she wiped the dirty water out of her stinging eyes, Korra scanned the crowd for any sign of danger, but relaxed when she saw nobody out of the ordinary. Her supposed attacker was most likely just a citizen of Republic City hurrying back to their house to see their family.

“Look,” said Asami, interrupting Korra’s thoughts, “Whoever you are, you’re filthy. How about you come over to my place and get cleaned up? It’s not too far from here and I was on my way back anyways.”

The last thing on Korra’s mind as she accepted Asami’s offer (“If it’s not too much trouble, that would be great, thanks!”) was her curfew.

 

* * *

 

 

After what Korra presumed could have been no more than ten minutes, they had arrived at Asami’s house. Korra was amazed at how large the building was, and at first thought she must be mistaken. There was no way she was being invited to such an expensive-looking home. Asami, noticing Korra’s confusion, decided to speak up.

“This is my place. Sorry if it’s a bit fancy for your taste, my dad’s the head of Future Industries and he likes to live in comfort,” she informed her companion.

For the first time since she had joined this strange yet beautiful girl, Korra began to feel uneasy. It was one thing for her to accept the hospitality of a stranger, but it was another thing entirely to visit the home of someone who appeared to be a prominent figure in Republic City. If she was seen by any reporters, there would surely be rumours. Although she hadn’t been in the city for very long, Korra was quickly realizing how difficult the press was capable of making her life. Besides, why did she even follow this girl to her home? Granted, Asami’s house wasn’t too far from where they had bumped into each other, but Air Temple Island was closer.

Korra was startled out of her thoughts by a light hand on her shoulder. As she looked over at Asami, Korra recalled what the other girl had said about her being good-looking. Had she said that out of pity, or was Asami actually into girls? Korra herself had started noticing other girls since she was a young girl, but she had only actually met one other girl like her.

“Come on, you’ll catch a chill if you stay out much longer,” Asami told her.

“Right,” Korra replied. By then the sun had almost set and with the loss of the little sunlight that had remained, Korra was starting to feel a little cold. The dampness of her clothing was starting to seep through the thick material to her skin, and she felt a shiver run through her spine, although that could have also been caused by Asami’s lingering touch on her shoulder. Eager to warm up, Korra quickly followed Asami into her home.

As they entered the extravagant house, Korra couldn’t help but look around in awe. As a part of her training, she was no stranger to incredibly decorated temples and such, but the idea that so much wealth could belong to one person was astounding. Before she could take in too many of her surroundings however, she heard a man’s voice calling out from ahead of them.

“Asami, who’s this?” It was a middle-aged man, dressed in expensive looking clothing and standing at the top of an enormous staircase.

“Just a friend,” Asami assured him. The man looked as if he was about to protest, but Asami cut him off. “It’s alright, Dad, you can go back to work. She just needs a place to wash up and she’ll be on her way.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later then,” Asami’s father replied. Asami sighed as he disappeared back into what Korra assumed would be his study.

“Sorry about that, my dad can be pretty nosy when I bring people home,” she apologized. “My room’s this way.” Korra said nothing as Asami led her up the stairs to her room.

When they arrived, Asami closed and locked the door. Korra’s heartbeat sped up.  _Don’t think anything of it,_ she thought to herself,  _she just doesn’t want anyone to come in while I’m changing._

“Go on, take those clothes off, I’ll get you something else to wear,” Asami called as she walked over to her closet.

The room shared the extravagance of the rest of the house. A regal king-sized bed, an ornate vanity, along with what appeared to be a walk-in closet that Asami was now opening the door to. The mesmerizing sight of her curls gently bouncing and vanishing into the closet reminded Korra of why she was here

Korra felt self-conscious for a moment, but her clothes were truly soaked through by now and she really wanted to change into something drier. She removed her cuffs, and her shirt was quick to follow. As she reached up to fix her hair–which always managed to get so messy by the end of the day, regardless of any puddles she happened to be pushed into– she was stopped dead by the feeling of soft hands caressing her sides.

“Need some help with that?” Asami purred in her ear. Korra shivered at the lowered tone of the other girl’s voice and nodded. She hadn’t even heard the other girl’s footsteps approaching, but she wasn’t complaining

Upon receiving Korra’s signal of consent, Asami’s hands wandered over Korra’s muscular torso while her lips pressed softly to the back of her neck. Korra’s skin tingled pleasantly and she arched back minutely into Asami’s gentle caress, allowing a soft breath to escape her mouth. A moment later, Korra felt Asami’s surprisingly calloused fingers dance above the waistband of her pants for just a second before she gave it a questioning tug. At this, Korra flushed slightly and removed her boots, untied the furs around her waist, and finally took off her damp pants, leaving the Avatar in only her plain white underclothes.

Asami ran her hands over Korra’s newly exposed legs for just a moment, as if to quickly indulge herself, then she redirected her attention to Korra’s tousled ponytail. Korra hummed quietly at the sensation of fingers carefully untangling and undoing her hair, a feeling she hadn’t experienced since she had grown old enough to brush and tie up her own hair. A wave of calm washed over her as she stood patiently under Asami’s hands, which had moved on to untie the smaller ponytails at the sides of her head. After accomplishing her task, Asami held Korra’s shoulders and lightly turned her around.

Korra yielded to the soft yet insistent pressure on her shoulders and turned to face Asami. Up close, the contrast of her deep green eyes and bold purple eyeshadow was even more startlingly beautiful. Transfixed by the other girl’s gaze, Korra almost didn’t notice Asami was leaning in closer until she could actually feel Asami’s rhythmic puffs of breath dusting her face. At this point, they were barely an inch apart. Korra instinctively brought her arms up to wrap around Asami’s still fully clothed waist, and a moment later their lips met in a soft kiss.

Korra’s eyes flickered shut as her heart pounded in her chest. She vaguely processed the feeling of Asami’s arms wrapping around her neck as a tingling warmth spread throughout her body. Too soon, the moment ended and Asami broke the kiss. For a second Korra idly wondered at the proud smirk on Asami’s face, but then she realized how dazed her own expression must have been. As she tried to gather herself, Asami spoke.

“So, beautiful, I never got your name.” The words took an embarrassingly long moment for Korra to process through her pleasantly hazy mind before she managed to reply.

“Korra. I’m Korra,” she breathed.

Asami’s eyes widened a fraction as she stumbled a pace away from the now confused Avatar. “Korra? As in, _Avatar_ Korra?”

Korra blinked and then internally slapped herself. Of course Asami would recognize her name! And who would take the fact that they had just unknowingly kissed the Avatar in stride?  _Although_ , she reasoned, _it’s not like it would end well if I tried to pretend I was someone else._ Acutely aware of her lack of clothing– along with the realization that Asami was still, in fact, fully clothed– Korra attempted to salvage the situation.

“Y-yeah,” she stammered after a prolonged pause, “That’s me.” A goofy-sounding, self-conscious chuckle emerged before Korra could stop it, causing her cheeks to heat up in embarrassment. _So much for playing it cool_ , thought Korra bitterly, noting that she should really get better at keeping her head around pretty girls.

“Wow.” The single word seemed to be all Asami was able to contribute at that moment. Korra watched, her heart sinking in her chest, as Asami backed away another step and sat down on the nearby bed. She leaned back onto her hands, and the cozy-looking blankets sank down slightly under her weight. Even considering the current situation, Korra couldn’t stop herself from admiring Asami’s soft curves at this angle. She quickly got a hold of herself, however, and hesitantly walked towards the bed as well. Seeing no signs of protest from Asami, Korra sat down next to her.

“Hey,” Korra started, “I’m sorry. I should have told you who I was earlier. I know it can be shocking for people-” she was cut off abruptly by Asami.

“No, _I’m_ sorry. I totally ruined our moment.” Asami let out a frustrated sigh before continuing, “Avatar or not, you’re just human, right? Albeit an especially gorgeous human,” she added, seemingly as an afterthought. Korra was going to respond to the unexpected compliment, but Asami spoke again, this time seeming to recover some of her former confidence. “Wait here, I’ll run a bath for you. You get cleaned up and then we can talk, ok?” A little bewildered at Asami’s quick change of mood, Korra couldn’t think of a way to reply and simply nodded, allowing Asami to take control. With that, Asami left the room and, a moment later, Korra heard the sound of water running.


End file.
